


Guilt

by ghaskan



Series: Hoshi Ryouma [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Background, Experimental, Gen, Guilt, No Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: a feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.





	

The first time.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Time raced, time slowed down. As his heart drummed in his chest like an alarm, his mind steered his focus back into its tracks. As his head lost all its weight, his hand was weighted down by the steel ball. Looking back, it was like a dream. It was a dream. Or was it reality? Even Hoshi Ryouma himself couldn’t tell anymore, for his reality broke alongside the goon’s neck.

He was also hit. Not by a steel ball, or a bullet, or anything of the sort. Rather, he was hit by the realization of what he had done. His old self found its way back into the driver’s seat, and drove him to check the man’s pulse. Nothing. He waited. Still nothing.

He had killed a man.

Hoshi walked on feet that weren’t his own. Humans are pitiful things, as weak-minded as they come, but their instincts carry the strength of thousands of years of evolution. Those instincts held Hoshi’s hand and guided his numb body back home.

Home. The place where we belong. But did he belong there anymore?

Hoshi entered the house, and tiptoed to the room where he had always slept. He threw his body onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

Tendrils of guilt crept all around his heart, chaining it and pulling it down further and further. Each time, it would be pulled down further still. It was fortunate that the pit of human despair is bottomless. Bottomless, and empty.

Hoshi wept. Hoshi wept until his pillow was soaked with tears. Not that tears could wash away his sin.

His mind spun around and around at a dizzying speed, always coming back to the same scene: the man’s body falling on the floor with a thump. Hoshi did not know this yet, but that night his actions had claimed two victims: the man, and the person Hoshi had once been.

Humans are not gods. Claiming another’s life is not without consequence. That night, while Hoshi wept his misery, a family anxiously waited for their missing element, hoping for him to return safe and sound. How easily one can crush the hopes of other people. And yet, by crushing those few hopes, Hoshi knew he had saved oh-so-many more.

Hoshi decided. He would take the gamble. He would sacrifice the few to save the many. But was it a fair decision? What person has the right to hand down such verdict?

Those questions no longer mattered to the new Hoshi. The Hoshi who renounced his humanity. The Hoshi who would bear it all. The Hoshi who would take the fall once it was all over.

The second time. His pillow was dry.

The third time. forgot to clean the ball.

they’re many, so many. started losing track.

what a bother. taking too long. so numb so tired

_He wants to end it all, and take the fall._

those people, they will all 

die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die

DIE!

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Not even I know.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed?


End file.
